


Why did you steal my heart too?

by druddiGon



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druddiGon/pseuds/druddiGon
Summary: Byungchan moved into his new apartment unit. Soon after that, he noticed that the food he kept in the fridge last night were no longer there when he woke up for breakfast.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan & Do Hanse, Choi Byungchan/Heo Chan, Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun, Do Hanse/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 2





	Why did you steal my heart too?

**Author's Note:**

> →『Warning contains typical foreword from amateur writers』←
> 
> »→ first time writing a piece here so don't expect too much (╥﹏╥)  
> »→ contains typographical & grammatical errors  
> »→ if you're uncomfortable of reading a story with a lot of swearing/using of vulgar words then kindly skip this. thank you~  
> »→inspired by the short manhwa(korean comics), "not for the faint of heart"

Hello po Musta na??


End file.
